ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Fight Part 1
The Final Fight Part 1 is the 69th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode in space with a view of Earth. The scene then transitions to a cave in Bellwood. Inside the cave, sparking lights and tool sounds are heard and seen at the end of the tunnel. At the bottom of the cave, there is a small room with a small laboratory and workshop there as a figure works at it. A bigger figure approaches the laboratory from the tunnel opening. Figure 2: Is my device assembled yet? The Figure steps out revealing himself to be The Conqueror. The other figure stops torching and steps back revealing an Omnitrix Core. Conqueror: (smiles) The Pieces. Finally pieced together. (Makes his way down) Figure: Relatively Simple for a mind like my own. Conqueror: I am pleased that such information and accomplishment can be obtained without consulting my enemy. Figure: We aren't exactly friends, Conqueror. Conqueror: (scoffs) You're just like him. If you didn't develop a more independent personality, I would destroy you, you genetic twisted-image. Figure: I perfer a word that wasn't a synonym for... The Figure steps out of the shadows revealing himself to be Brandon Clone. Brandon Clone: ...Copy. Conqueror: No matter. The device is assembled now. Brandon Clone: It still needs DNA. I have no idea how you found this. Even though I share his memories, my genetic mutation caused me to forget certain things. However, I do remember this a little. The next generation plans of building an Omnitrix. He created a prototype for it around the time of my creation but gave it to his irresponsible and idiotic friend of his. But now he finally used it to create The Ultimate Device. Brandon Clone grabs the Omnitrix Core and places it into a gauntlet that he is wearing on his wrist. He then turns the dial until it clicks in and the gauntlet turns on as power flows through it. Brandon Clone then continues to turn the dial as if he was entering a code. Red Holograms then appear of Brandon's Alien Forms. Brandon Clone: Yes! I've completed the genetic exchange without him noticing. (turns dial to scroll through transformations starting at Loch Ness) I know have access to the previous forms I had in my prototype design as well as his original and additional forms. (continues scrolling until he returns back to Loch Ness) No... No! No! No! I'm only stuck on the current transformations... All of the other transformations are locked. Conqueror: Which means you can't obtain your desirable form. Face it, Clone. We need this alliance. Brandon Clone: It doesn't sound like a good idea. The last time we had an alliance, you left me in the Capture Zone. This time, I need the Omnitrix to access the classic transformations while you need the new one to rule the universe. Conqueror: I know what you want, Clone. You want to show the universe what you're made of. To prove to them that you are a person. I want to conquer the universe. You can still show them who are you and you wouldn't have to deal with me. And if that doesn't settle your mind, then if we form an alliance, we can destroy our one archenemy, Brandon Tennyson. Brandon Clone then smiles evilly at The Conqueror. Theme Song Now daytime, in a warehouse, The Creator is typing on a machine. The Creator: Soon the world will know who is its creator really is. Right after I launch my genetic manipulating missile which will cover the Earth in nano genetic droids which will turn Humanity into my robotic minions! Brandon, unseen: That's your big plan, Creator? The Creator turns and looks up. He sees Brandon trapped in a air-locked container with his hands locked into containment units. Brandon: Didn't you do this five years ago or something? The Creator: I never repeat a plan, Tennyson. Brandon: Really? Doesn't seem different with robot droids all over the place all the time when you show up. By the way, how did- The Creator: -I escape from the Capture Zone? I was very lucky. I secretly created an electromagnetic device to sabotage the field keeping me in the cell they locked me up in. Being a genius, like myself, I found the portal room and ended up here. Brandon: Yeah. We did track that portal down here. But then you "overcame" me and locked me up. Although using knock out gas when you're an evil scientist seems unfair. The Creator: No matter. Soon the launching phrase will commence in- Did you say "we"? Suddenly the warehouse doors smash down revealing Coco and Sarah. Coco: Yeah... He did. Creator: You'll never stop me! The Creator slams his fist against a button. Red eyes till glow in the darkness and a big, robotic, spider crawls out and hisses at the two. Creator: Meet my latest creation, The Arachndroid! The Arachndroid then attacks the two but Sarah puts up an energy shield. Sarah: What's the plan? Coco: I'll distract the bug bot while you get Brandon. Sarah: And the detonator? Coco: Don't worry. He likes to babble before hitting the big, red button. Sarah: Right. He's all yours. Sarah drops the shield and Coco punches the Arachndroid in the face. Coco: Why don't you go bug someone else? The Arachndroid grabs Coco with its pincers. Coco: Gah! Sarah then fires energy discs at the Arachndroid whom then lets go of Coco. Coco then grabs the Arachndroid and holds it down. Coco: Go get Brandon. I've got this. Sarah then runs off and fires an energy disc at the container that Brandon is in. The container than breaks and Brandon hangs from the containers around his wrists. Brandon: Thanks. Do you mind un-cuffing me before I loose blood circulation in my hands? Sarah: Next time wait for us. Brandon: Can't make any promises. Sarah aims carefully and fires an energy disc at the containers. The disc then rounds around the containers touching them closely and then it goes back to her. Sarah then catches the disc and absorbs its energy. The cuffs then break and Brandon drops onto the ground safely. Creator: You escaped. No matter. I always have a droid army to finish off pesky little heroes. The Creator hits another button and robot droids fly in and approach Brandon and Sarah. Brandon: Well its good to have my hands back because now I get to do this. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He undergoes an alien transformation sequence and transforms into Loch Ness. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! Some droids then fire lasers at Loch Ness. He then has holes over all his body. Loch Ness then regenerates and gets up. Sarah then fires energy discs at the droids and then get destroyed. Loch Ness: Time to overload your circuitboards. Loch Ness fires water blasts at the droids and they all fall over in a small puddle. Loch Ness smiles. The droids then re-awake and rise from the puddle. Loch Ness then stops smiling. Loch Ness: What? Creator: Did you really think I wouldn't water-proof my droids? I mean come on. I'm an evil genius. You can't penetrate the metallic shell of my unstoppable creations! Loch Ness: Metallic? Well maybe water can't but I'm sure Magnets can. Loch Ness slaps down the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Magnet Man. Magnet Man: MAGNET MAN! Creator: What?! Magnet Man raises his hands and sends out a magnetic blast which repells all of the oncoming droids into walls which destroys them. Creator: NO! Coco is then thrown over to the team and lands in front of Sarah. Coco: Oh hey. Don't mind me. Just dropping by. The Arachndroid then comes after Coco. Magnet Man then grabs it and pulls it apart with his magnetic force. Creator: NOO! My beautiful creation! You'll pay for this, Brandon Tennyson! Prepare for the conversion of the Human Race into my personal- Magnet Man lifts the launch machine with his magnetic abilities, takes it apart, removes the detonation and drops the rest of the parts causing it to break. Sarah contains the detonation in an energy sphere. Creator: -minions... (sigh) Magnet Man then transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Looks like you're going back to the Capture Zone, Creator. Creator: Grr... The scene then transitions to The Mechanics taking The Creator into Space. Coco puts on his ID Helm and The team then get in Coco's Car and drive away. In the backseat, Brandon checks out his Omnitrix. Coco: Well now what? Sarah: You can drop me off at my house. I've got some studying to do. Coco: Is there a time when you're not studying? Sarah: I don't know... Why? You want to... I dunno, do something later? Together? Coco: Er... Um... Sure. ...Like what? Sarah: I dunno. We'll go out on the town after I'm done studying. Coco glares at Sarah. Sarah: What? I take a LOT of exams. Coco's Car stops in front of Sarah's house. Sarah then gets out of the car and looks in through the car window. Sarah: Come back in about an hour. Coco: Okay... See you in an hour. Sarah then backs from the car and Coco then drives away. Brandon, still looking at the Omnitrix: What was all that about? Coco, driving: Dude. You really have to stop poping out of nowhere. Brandon, still looking at the Omnitrix: Coco, I was in the car already. This is like the third time you did this. Coco, driving: I was distracted. Brandon, still looking at the Omnitrix: So... You're going on a date now? Coco, driving: Yes. NO! No. Brandon, still looking at the Omnitrix: Well we all know how that went last time. Got a cool top hat though. Coco, driving: I thought you didn't steal stuff... Brandon, still looking at the Omnitrix: I'm borrowing it. Coco, driving: Borrowing is when you intend to give it back. Brandon, still looking at the Omnitrix: I am intending... Anyways this isn't about me, its about you. It's just the casual thing so you don't need a suit. I guess you're just going to have to wait until its an hour. Coco, driving: Oh... What are you doing? Brandon, still looking and fiddling with the Omnitrix: I'm trying out something with the Omnitrix. Coco, driving: I meant as soon as I drop you off if you are "intending" on leaving my car. Brandon: I dunno. I think they're showing another Alien Hero Marathon. They're having a hiatus or whatever. I mean they're still in the season but just not showing any episodes. Wanna watch with? I've got popcorn at home. Coco, driving: I'm actually really busy. Scene cuts to Coco sitting in Brandon's desk chair while Brandon lays on his bed. They're both watching his TV which is showing Alien Hero. Teenage Alien Hero, on TV: It's over Octoman! Octoman, on TV: With this machine, I can take over the universe! Teenage Alien Hero, on TV: Vegetron! Coco: Why did I use to watch this again? Brandon: Aw come on Coco. This show is awesome. It's got aliens and heroes. It's Alien Hero. Coco: Mhm. Brandon: Alright. You may not like this one because its the sequel but the Original Series is pretty cool. I mean its a bit rusty but that's where it all began, right? At least its the series we grew up with. Anyways, this new series, Alien Hero: Alien Invasion, is about Alien Hero, whose all grown up now, and he teams up with his friends to take down this group of invading aliens but now Octoman is back now when he came back in the 27th episode. Now I think they're gonna show the new episode which is why they're having this marathon. I don't know what its about completely. Still gathering facts but the trailer had like this dark moment with Alien Hero and Octoman was building a device with his partner and stuff. At least that's where it left off. Coco, sarcastically: Oooh Nooo. I'm soo scared. What a suspenseful ending. Brandon: I know right! Coco: (sighs) I just don't get it now. I mean who would watch a series about a guy turning into aliens? Coco then turns his head slightly to the viewers. Brandon: Popcorn? Coco: No thanks. I think I might just call it quits for tonight. Brandon: Why? Coco: Because I'm... tired. And I don't want to sit around all night looking at a cartoon. Coco heads out. Brandon shrugs and continues watching. Meanwhile, in the cave, Brandon Clone adjusts the New Omnitrix. Brandon Clone, adjusting: I'm not sure if I still follow this plan of yours, Conqueror. Conqueror: We need to lure Brandon 10 here without something that he could escape with. His main variables. Brandon Clone: The Omnitrix and his Allies. Those are his only strategy variables besides limited intelligence. Conqueror: Then this should be simple. We lure Brandon's friends from him and then lure him to us. The New Omnitrix then flashes and glows then its stops. Conqueror: What was that? Brandon Clone: I added a new feature. If I can't unlock the previous transformations, I minus as well upgrade the current ones' statistics. I also pinpointed the exact location of the Omnitrix which means his friends are close. I'll use my... (shivers) current form to lure them away while you draw him here. Conqueror: Excellent. My plan is nearly complete. Later, Coco is driving. His Mechanic Badge then receives a message. Coco plays it while driving. Mechanic Badge: Co- (static) -o- (static) Coco? Coco: Yeah? Who is it? Mechanic Badge: It's me. Brandon. There's been an incident. Coco: What type of incident? Mechanic Badge: I don't know how to explain it. The Omnitrix is acting very strange. I think its going on a countdown. You need to get over here. Coco: Alright but you'd better not make me late. Coco then drives off into another direction. Later, he arrives at an isolated parking lot. Coco then gets out of his car and sees Brandon under a broken lamp. Coco: What's the emergency and why here? It's close to the outside of town. Brandon: I think someone is trying to destroy the Omnitrix. It's hacked onto a countdown. Coco: Let me see. Brandon: It's best not to. We should call Sarah and everyone else that can help. Coco: Like the Mechanics? Brandon: No. Um... They don't know anything about this... stuff. Hence the reason why we should gather up everyone here. Coco: You know you're really bad at acting. If you're going to lure someone over to the end of town, come up with a better excuse. Brandon then hits the lamp and the light flickers on him revealing that he is actually Brandon Clone. Brandon Clone: You have to admit that I did a well performance. Coco: Brandon's Clone? I should have thought it was you. I should know that Brandon doesn't say "Hence". Brandon Clone: Slipped out of character. It's hard to keep a role that you were born to play but not destined to do. Coco: What do you want? Brandon Clone: Well I wanted you to contact Brandon's allies for me, bring them here so that way I can defeat you all and then my "ally" will lure Brandon without protection. Coco: Well too bad your plan failed. Brandon Clone: Actually I can just defeat you and move on to the rest before they get a strange message from Brandon regarding a mysterious message or such things like that. Coco: I'm not going down without a fight. Coco then charges at Brandon Clone but Brandon Clone slaps down the New Omnitrix. He undergoes a red alien transformation sequence and transforms into Electrix. Electrix then dodges Coco's strike and then he hits Coco in the face. The ID Helm falls off and it reveals Coco's true form. Coco then falls over and then kicks Electrix into the lamp post. Electrix then gets up from the lamp post and grabs it. He then swings it at Coco who then flies into his car. Coco and his car roll across the street and into a convience store. Coco then climbs out of the store but Electrix runs over there after him. Coco then grabs a slushie machine and throws it at Electrix who destroys it with his electric blast however the slushies spill all over him (and Coco) and causes him to fall over. Coco then walks over to Brandon Clone as Electrix. Coco: (cracks knuckles) Alright, wise guy. Who's this ally or yours and what do you want? Electrix, noticing he's covered in slushie: You think you can defeat me that easily? Electrix grabs Coco's leg and electrocutes him. Coco then falls over passed out. Electrix: One down... Meanwhile, Sarah is sitting outside on her steps. She looks at her watch and then looks around. Sarah: Coco E. Levin. I swear. I try to do something nice and you're late... again. Explosion in the distance. Car alarms are heard and a dog barking. Sarah then curiously gets up and goes over there. Sarah then runs down a street and sees Coco's Car destroyed completely as a broken ID Helm. Sarah then gets down on her knees. Sarah: No... Coco. (grabs ID Helm and uses her energy) Come on... Where are you? We need you, Coco... I need you. Sarah then gets up and runs down the street. She then enters an ally way. Sarah: Coco? A piece of gold is then thrown in front of Sarah resembling half a face. Brandon Clone: Sorry to have to do this to you, Sarah. (walks out of the darkness) But it was the only way to lure you away from Brandon. Sarah: What. Did you do. With Coco? Brandon Clone: I only removed half of his face off. The other parts are in mint condition. Well sort of. Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough. Sarah then throws an energy disc at Brandon Clone but he dodge rolls out of the way. Brandon Clone: Oh come on. (says in more of Brandon's voice) You wouldn't hurt your adorable and most favorite cousin in the world, right? Sarah: Normally, no. But when you lay a hand on my friend, I will make sure you regret it. Brandon Clone: (back to his voice) Oh. (a bit grimmer) Well in that case... Brandon Clone slaps down the New Omnitrix and transforms into Stink Breath. Stink Breath: ...I'm going to enjoy defeating you especially when there's even more forms to try out. Stink Breath breaths an acidic cloud at Sarah. Sarah: Turbinem Flantem! Sarah then creates a small tornado of energy with her hands which blows the acidic cloud away from her. Stink Breath stares at Sarah and then a quick moment later flies over to her to attack. Sarah puts on a shield but Stink Breath breaths acid onto it. Sarah struggles with the shield and then uses it to throw Stink Breath away. Stink Breath then gets up and charges at Sarah but Sarah surrounds his head with an energy sphere. Stink Breath then breaths toxic clouds but they only cover the sphere so he breaths them back in. Sarah: Checkmate. Stink Breath: I had an interesting time playing that in the prision Brandon sent me to. Sarah: What do you want? Stink Breath: What I want from you, Sarah, is to double check your shielding. Sarah looks questionably at Stink Breath. He then turns around and shows his jetpack. He then releases a toxic cloud from the Jetpack and flies up. Sarah then coughs and then passes out. The sphere around his head then breaks and he carries her over his back. Stink Breath: This is just too simple-minded. I can't do this all night. I minus as well pick them off one by one. All of them. Later, at Uncle Bill's RV, Bill is reading a book called "How to Prepare Interesting Meals with Unusual Ingredients". Bill, reading: Hm... Doesn't seem have anything about alien food. I hope I don't become a chef in the future or anywhere else. Bill then closes the book, gets up and goes over to this cabinet to put the book away. He opens the cabinet and hears a little tapping noise. He then stops. After a short moment, a small green laser fires at his head but he uses the book to block it. Bill then turns the book at the same direction but a small figure moves out of the way and crawls up the side of the sink. It then gets on top on the counter and reveals itself to be Brandon Clone as Tick. Tick fires more lasers at Bill but Bill takes cover under a table. Bill then presses a button under the table and a compartment opens revealing a blaster. He then grabs it, gets up and fires at Tick. He successfully hits him and Tick falls into the drain of the sink. A red flash is seen inside the drain and Goop then comes out of the drain and spits acid at Bill. Bill dodges out of the way and shoots Goop's satellite. Goop then melts all over the floor and Bill steps over him. Bill: What do you want? Goop: I've come to eliminate you. Bill: Why? Some sort of master scheme. I know what your goals are, Clone, and I have nothing to do with it. Goop: On the contrary, You're a major part of my "master scheme". Goop's satellite then reactivates and flies at Uncle Bill and destroys his blaster. Goop then wraps around Bill but Bill reaches for the sink. Goop is almost done covering him but Bill finally grabs Baking Soda. He uses it on Goop and Goop falls off of Bill in pain. Goop: What? What did you do? Bill: You may have mutated yourself to be a genius, but I still remember how to neutral an acid. Goop then hits the New Omnitrix Symbol and transforms into Rath. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, BILL TENNYSON! No one is going to get in the way of Rath's plan to eliminate all of Brandon's allies so that we can lure him out! Bill: Eliminate? Lure? Who's we? Rath: Blast! RATH TOLD YOU TO MUCH. Now Rath is going have to eliminate you... AGAIN! Rath charges for Bill but Bill slides under Rath's legs. Rath then trips into the back of the RV. The RV then moves slightly as seen from the outside. Bill then gets up and rubs his back. He then adjust the sink as quickly as he cans and then runs away. Rath then runs after Bill but then Bill activates a light switch and the sink spray powerfully sprays water at Rath's face. Rath then blocks it with his hands and then grabs the spray and rips it out. He then roars and looks for Bill. He sees him running away from the window but then notices that the view outside of the window is moving. Outside of the RV, as Bill is running away, the RV makes its way off of a cliff. Explosion. Later, Brandon is watching Alien Hero when it goes into commerical. Brandon: I haven't heard from Coco and Sarah for a while now. I should probably ask Amy if she wants to hang out. Brandon pulls out his phone and calls Amy. Amy, on the phone: Hello. Brandon: Hey Amy. I was just wondering if you wanted to- Amy, on the phone: Please leave a message for me when I get the time. Bye now. The phone then beeps. Brandon: Erm... Hey Amy. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later. I'm watching Alien Hero and- Bill enters the room and takes his phone and hangs up. Bill: I wouldn't bother. Brandon: Uncle Bill? What- Bill: There's no time to explain, Brandon. Brandon Clone is back and he's out to take out everyone that can help you. Brandon: Figures. I felt like the universe was just hinting for his return when I saw so many me's. Bill: This isn't a joke, Brandon. He has Sarah and Coco. Brandon: What? Bill: That's not all. He attacked Amy's house but don't worry. She's fine. I just went over there to check. He also attacked the base that the New Mechanics are stationed at. Kayla and Sophia are fine but Falgar is in critical condition. Brandon: So you contacted the Mechanics then? Bill: No. At the Mechanic Station, he trashed communications. But he's not working alone. The Omnitrix flashes. Brandon: Looks like I just got coordinates. Probably from Brandon Clone. Bill: Brandon, we need to come up with a plan of attack. Brandon: If my clone has an Omnitrix working, then it could only mean one thing. There's no more chances left. Now is the time to act, Uncle Bill. Brandon runs out of the house. Bill: Brandon! Later, Brandon arrives at a cave. Brandon: His old lair... Brandon walks down a tunnel with light at the end. When he gets there, he sees his friends tied up. Brandon: Guys! Brandon Clone, unseen: Going somewhere? Brandon turns around and sees Brandon Clone at the exit. Brandon: I was just stopping by to get my friends and stop your plan, Clone. Brandon Clone: Ha. You're so full of confidence sometimes. Brandon: You too. You're me, remember? Brandon Clone: I am nothing like you! I am my own person. I'm tired of being called a clone. My DNA is not yours. I made it to be free. To show the universe who and what I am. If that doesn't satisfy you then I minus as well change my name to something more independent. Say Hello to... NODNARB! Brandon: ...What? Nodnarb: Nodnarb. It's your name backwards. Brandon: Oh. That seems a little weak if you ask me. Nodnarb: Quiet! I'll show you what true power is! Nodnarb reveals the New Omnitrix. Brandon, shocked: The New Omnitrix. But that means- Nodnarb: Means nothing at the moment. You're going to hand over the Omnitrix or your friends will die. Brandon: What if I saw no? Nodnarb: You're dragging this on longer than it needs to be, Tennyson. Nodnarb hits the New Omnitrix and transforms into Crusher. Brandon: I see you're back to hacking signals. Now you can transform into my aliens. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Crusher. Crusher (Brandon): CRUSHER! Crusher (Nodnarb): Not exactly. You see, Brandon, using my advanced knowledge of the Omnitrix. I was not only able to piece the New Omnitrix together and give it DNA but I was also able to upgrade them. Crusher (Brandon): So what? Now you're stronger than me even in the same form? Sounds like cheating. Crusher (Nodnarb): Oh no. I can't do that. But what I can do is something you never could. Crusher (Nodnarb) turns the dial of the New Omnitrix until it comes out. He then pushes it down and a red flash comes out of the New Omnitrix and overcomes Crusher as he transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: Allow me to introduce... Ultimate Crusher! Crusher, shocked: Okay... You've upgraded Crusher... Ultimate Crusher: And we'll finish this once and for all, Brandon. Crusher: But that doesn't mean I still can't take you down. Ultimate Crusher: Really? Well let's put that to the test, shall we? Crusher runs up to Ultimate Crusher, ready to strike, but Ultimate Crusher grabs his arm and throws him outside of the cave. Crusher: You're going to have to do better than that to stop- Ultimate Crusher jumps out of the cave and throws his hands out. The ground then punches out with a ground spike and then another and another getting closer and closer to Crusher. Crusher then gets up and runs away but he is then hit by a ground spike and goes flying. Ultimate Crusher then grabs Crusher and punches him in the face as they go down. The two Poueverians then smash into the ground which causes a large crater. Crusher attempts to get up but a large boulder slams into his face. Ultimate Crusher had formed his hands into boulder hammers and smashes rapidly against Crusher's face. Conqueror: Enough. We need him alive for now. Ultimate Crusher then stops and throws Crusher in front of The Conqueror. Crusher then transforms back into Brandon. Conqueror: Here's whats going to happen, Brandon 10. You're going to give me the Omnitrix or your friends die. Brandon: I'll stop you. Conqueror: You saw what your copy can do, Tennyson. He can destroy you in any form you take and then I kill your friends and take the Omnitrix. So you minus as well do this the easy way before I have my fun. Brandon: You can't remove the Omnitrix. You need equipment and you used it all on your ship, your planet, the New Omnitrix- Ultimate Crusher: Use the code. Conqueror: Code? Brandon: I won't use the code. The Conqueror then points his Staff at Sarah. Ultimate Crusher points his arms at Coco. Brandon: Okay. Okay. Just please. Don't hurt them. Conqueror: Compassion was always your weakness, Tennyson. Brandon: Omnitrix... Voice Recognition. Omnitrix, in Brandon's Voice: Voice Recognition Online. Brandon: Omnitrix, Removal Protocol. Omnitrix, in Brandon's Voice: Access Denied. Brandon: Override Command Code 1-0-1-0. Omnitrix, in Brandon's Voice: Access Granted. Omnitrix is now being Removed. The Omnitrix then comes off. The Conqueror grabs the Omnitrix. Conqueror: Yes! YES! It's finally mine. Ultimate Crusher looks uneasily at him. Conqueror: Your time is up, Brandon. Brandon then looks in horror. Brandon: What have I done? TO BE CONTINUED... Credits Major Events *Brandon Clone and the Conqueror combine forces *The New Omnitrix is Assembled *Brandon removes the Omnitrix Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Bill Aliens Used Used by Brandon *Loch Ness *Magnet Man *Crusher Used by Nodnarb *Electrix *Stink Breath *Tick *Goop *Rath *Crusher *Ultimate Crusher (First Appearance) Villains *The Conqueror *Nodnarb *The Creator **The Arachndroid Quotes *Conqueror: (smiles) The Pieces. Finally pieced together. (makes his way down) * Coco: (sighs) I just don't get it now. I mean who would watch a series about a guy turning into aliens? Coco then turns his head slightly to the view. * Stink Breath: This is just too simple-minded. I can't do this all night. I minus as well pick them off one by one. All of them. * Brandon: If my clone has an Omnitrix working, then it could only mean one thing. There's no more chances left. Now is the time to act, Uncle Bill. * Brandon Clone: I am nothing like you! I am my own person. I'm tired of being called a clone. My DNA is not yours. I made it to be free. To show the universe who and what I am. If that doesn't satisfy you then I minus as well change my name to something more independent. Say Hello to... NODNARB! * New Alien: Allow me to introduce... Ultimate Crusher! * Brandon: What have I done? Trivia *This is the first part of the series finale of Brandon 10: Alien Force. *The Creator and his plan were a reference to the similar scene from Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror. **In this version, however, the Creator traps Brandon rather than Coco. *Arachndroid is based off the words Arachnoid which means Spider and Droid which means Robot. *Brandon Clone and the Conqueror have an alliance again; the first time being in The Revenge of the Conqueror. *Ultimate Crusher, as well as the process of Ultimate Upgrading an Alien, make their debut. *Brandon Clone gives himself the name, Nodnarb. *It is revealed that Coco's Middle Name is E. making his full name: Coco E. Levin. *Coco's Car is destroyed beyond repair during his battle with Nodnarb. *Uncle Bill sacerfices his new RV in an attempt to delay/destroy Brandon Clone. *Amy was put in the plot by accident but it was revised out. She is only in the plot as a cameo now. *Despite being the secondary last episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force, this episode was a bit rushed. *According to Brandon, he kept the Top Hat from Party Time. *The title was originally going to be The Final Fight but then changed to The Last Fight as suggested but it remained The Final Fight. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:The New Omnitrix Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales